Beatitudinem
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Ino muere y Sakura sabe quién es el culpable: Sasuke Uchiha. La pregunta es ¿Realmente importa?


_¡Hola! _

_Sí, lo sé. ¡¿Por qué un One-shot y no una actualización de tus fics pendientes?!_

_Pues… no me resistí. La idea floto al ver un programa- aunque no tiene nada que ver con el- y tuve que subirlo. _

_Advertencias:__ Masoquismo, un sutil toque de amor homosexual, lemon (muy, muyyyy suave) y eso xD ah! Las faltas ortográficas que me caracterizan xD _

_Pareja:__ Sakura/Sasuke_

_Sinopsis:__ Ino muere y Sakura sabe quién es el culpable: Sasuke Uchiha. La pregunta es: ¿Realmente importa?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Beatitudinem**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Él toco su hombro, haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos.

—Hmp… ¿Ino Yamanaka era tu prima?

Los ojos de Sakura se aguaron. Con el impulso de sus pies arrastro la silla y se levanto lentamente. Él seguía sus movimientos. Conocer a la prima de la Yamanaka es algo que espero con muchas ansias, olvidando así las sutilezas ¿hace cuanto murió? ¿Un mes? Umh… oh si el 10 de junio. Ahora lo recuerda.

Sakura, sin embargo, no está para nada interesada en él en este momento.

—Sí, lo era—susurro, tomando su mochila del respaldo del pupitre.

Capturo el rostro de ese ser en su memoria. No culpa a Ino. Realmente caer en las garras de este lobo feroz disfrazado de cordero es cosa de un segundo. Sasuke Uchiha no tiene comparación física con otros. Su tez pálida y lisa, aquel cabello azabache enmarcando ese rostro, sus ojos tan oscuros como la maldad y esa boca roja como la manzana del pecado.

Sakura lo sabe: Sasuke es el malo… y caliente.

—Mis pésames—le dice, pero Sakura no es tonta. A él no le pesa para nada.

Aun así solo asintió y salió de su presencia.

…

Su muerte trajo tanto dolor en su ser, más aun cuando ella sabe quien la mato.

"_¡Sakura, entiéndelo! ¡Ella murió por una sobre dosis de drogas, no es culpa de nadie!"_

Fue lo que le gritaron la vez que negó que Ino provocara su muerte.

Ella sabe que fue el malo.

Pero no le creerán.

Ya comienzan a decir que está loca…

—Sakura debes dejar de huir—resoplo—No seas molesta.

Sakura se pregunto si a él le pareció divertido o no hacerle eso a Ino. Se detuvo observándolo. Él, como siempre en estos dos meses de haberse transferido de colegio, la irrumpe chasqueando la lengua.

—No puedo creer lo que diré, pero pagaría un buen dinero para saber lo que piensas.

—¿Por qué me persigues?—esta es la primera vez que le deja de ignorar y responde con una pregunta.

—Porque tú, Sakura—levanta su mano la acaricia. Ella de inmediato golpea su mano y le escupe en la cara. Él, maravillado, extiende su mano otra vez y la coge del cabello. La besa feroz y sin tapujos—Eres-mía—dice entre besos.

Ella está acostumbrada a esto. No es la primera vez que Sasuke la besa o la toca.

Cuando él decide que es suficiente la suelta y se acomoda a su lado, sentado uno cerca del otro como si fueran pareja. Aunque nadie los ven, están en la parte apartada del patio del colegio.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke-kun?—ahora ella mira hacia la nada, vacía.

—Me gusta besarte—responde sincero, a pesar de saber que ella no se refiere a eso.

—¿Besaste a Ino antes de matarla?

Sasuke bufa. Todas sus charlas siempre acaban en Ino. Lo detesta.

—Sí lo hice.

Dejó de verlo.

Lo odia tanto.

—Ven.

Sasuke sigue su llamado. Sabe que significa.

Al receso del almuerzo aun le queda veinte minutos, así que la sala de música estará vacía durante ese tiempo. Este día en que se quedan doble turno es para hacer deportes y la clase de ingles.

Siempre utilizan este lugar. Siempre.

—Sasuke ¿Quieres que me desnude?—esto le sorprende, Sakura nunca dice nada en estos momentos, solo le deja toda la labor a él.

—No—la empuja dentro de la sala y cierra con el seguro la puerta.

—¿Me quieres callada?—le pregunta. Sus ojos jades neutros y profundamente vacíos colapsan cualquier pensamiento.

—Te quiero a ti.

Sasuke la coloca encima del piano de cola- donación de un empresario rico al instituto-, tomándole de la cintura y elevándola en ese sitio. Sakura ataja su respiración.

—Tranquila, nena. Te va gustar. Como siempre.

Sasuke acaricia sus muslos y en un movimiento rápido sube sobre el piano junto a Sakura. La observa, sus mejillas encendidas, su cabello rosa esparramado en la fina madera, sus labios entre abiertos.

Le llaman.

La cogerá sin remordimiento si esto sigue así.

Sube su falda no sin antes, con sus propias piernas, apartar las de Sakura. La quiere abierta.

Mueve a un costado la tela de su ropa interior y sus dedos comienzan la magia.

Y sucede. El motivo porque Sasuke soporta todo.

Ella lo besa por propia voluntad. Incitándolo y acariciando cada espacio rosa de su cavidad. Sus manos se enredan en su cabello y lo jala cuando se pasa en la profundidad.

Mueve sus caderas exigiendo a Sasuke que sus dedos sean reemplazados. Obedece. Y aunque suene raro, solo lo hace porque también lo desea.

Él se desprende en botón del pantalón y baja el zipper. La mira, pues ya le es costumbre manejarse con la mirada, ella asiente esperando que él la inunde.

Solo eso, ella solo quiere eso de él.

"_¿Sabes, frentona? Cuando lo hice con él me sentí feliz. Muy feliz. Quiero que algún día tu sientas lo mismo y cuando lo hagas acuérdate de mí"_

Cuando su pene ingreso lento Sakura cerró los ojos. Gemía bajo y besaba a Sasuke a momentos, motivada por el vaivén. Ella definía en este momento como su momento feliz. Ino lo hizo con Sasuke y quería que ella lo sienta. Sakura siente que así Ino nunca la dejara, por ello no puede dejar a Sasuke.

—Vamos, Sakura. Dámelo.

Ella gimió más fuerte, mordiendo el hombro de Sasuke para reprimir el grito del éxtasis. Sasuke se vino con ella y el calor dentro de su cuerpo le provoco un sentimiento de llenado.

Él la beso.

—Nadie más te tocara. Lo sabes—le recuerda, como en otras ocasiones.

Sakura se acomoda su pollera tableada y con ayuda de Sasuke baja del piano. Sasuke ya se había arreglado.

—Tengo hambre— contesta— Aliméntame.

Sasuke pone sus ojos en blanco. Este "rapidito" fue porque ella lo quiso, si por él fuera lo hubiesen hecho con más tiempo o saltado la clase de ingles que venía… pero no le convenía denegarle la primera iniciativa de su chica.

—Llegaremos tarde.

—Quiero comer.

—Sakura—mastica su nombre, ella lo cabrea tanto sin saber.

—Solo una galletitas. No quiero desmayarme.

Lo persuade de la única manera que conoce: lo besa con desespero apegándolo a la pared. Él vuelve a rodar los ojos. Ella se vuelve muy pasional cuando quiere algo.

—Bien. Vamos te las compro.

...

Sakura ha dejado de ir en el cementerio, sus padres se lo prohibieron. Iba todos los días de la semana a visitar a Ino, incluso el portero ya la conocía. Sus padres se preocuparon cuando alcanzo el segundo mes de las visitas corridas. Eso ya era masoquista.

Por ello, que ella se encuentre en este momento en ese lugar, es muy extraño para Sasuke.

Sasuke la siguió. Él se obsesiono con la chica, tan menuda y pequeña. Tenía un complejo, le encantaban estas clases de chicas… golpeadas por la vida, como él.

Aunque teme admitir frente a ella que le excita de sobre manera ser el causante de dicho sufrimiento.

Al contrario de lo que Sakura piensa, no fue precisamente intencional la muerte de Ino. Antes que Sakura se mudara en Julio en su colegio, Ino era su amante oficial. Ella lo amaba como todas y él la cogía… como a todas. Una relación muy adolecente en todos los sentidos, había bebidas, drogas, fiestas, sexo y no precisamente en ese orden.

La noche en que Ino falleció fue porque Sasuke la obligo a probar una nuevas mercancías, ni sabia lo que era, solo que él con su mente sucia quiera realizar ciertos desagradables cosas por su amante de turno y para ello la necesitaba muy sometida. Ino a pesar de todo tenía un espíritu indomable y, en esa noche en particular, estaba muy cortante.

Solo las cosas se le fueron de las manos, él- tan borracho como estaba- se paso con la droga en la bebida de Ino y eso la llevo al deceso. Eso ocurrió en la suite del apartamento de hermano de un compañero a quien ni conoce, él solo fue por la fiesta.

Sakura es la única que sospecha de él. Ino- quien por lo visto era su amiga y confidente- le llamo durante la velada, contándole el comportamiento de Sasuke con respecto a las drogas. Sakura no sospecho que eso sería de gran importancia en el futuro.

Sasuke ya conocía a Sakura. No porque él este precisamente interesado- aunque la muerte de Ino avivo una llama de curiosidad imperativa-, sino porque Ino siempre la traía a la conversación que rara veces tenían.

"_Cuando la conozcas te encapricharas con ella. Es única" _

Le decía con brillos en los ojos y mucha actitud. Pensando de manera muy angelical y para nada mal intencionada.

Sasuke siempre sonríe ante este recuerdo. Sí Ino viviese sabría cuan encaprichado esta él.

—¿Por qué me persigues?—esbozo, aun con la mirada sobre la lápida de su amiga, confidente y amor.

Sasuke dejo de sonreír y se arrodillo a su lado. Había estado parado durante un buen tiempo cerca de ella, es obvio que notase que él está ahí.

—¿Por qué te desagrada tanto mi presencia?

—No me desagrada—dijo muy pronto—Solo es…umh… curioso tu interés sobre mí.

—¿Curioso?—él no evito que la comisura de su boca se estirara un poco ¿curioso? Su interés es cualquier cosa menos curioso.

—Sí, curioso—termino de acomodar las flores y limpiar.

Fue en ese momento que él nota que ella había estado llorando. Sus mejillas quemadas por las lágrimas y sus ojos rojos.

—Debes parar con esto—le tomo del codo y la obligo a ponerse de pie, obligándola a botar su cartera que traía en el regazo—Ella este muerta, no resolverás nada haciendo esto.

Sakura gimoteo y trato de mover el brazo, sin embargo, él la aprisiono más.

—¡Tu no entiendes!—le grito, colérica—¡Nadie lo entiende!

Él la abraso, evitándole que cayera al suelo porque temblaba mucho. Ella no forcejeo, permaneció allí, trémula.

—Yo la amo, Sasuke— la abraso más fuerte ante la confesión—Yo la amo tanto que duele.

Él de alguna manera lo sospechaba. Ambas tenían una manera especial de hablar de cada una, Ino lo hacía con tanto amor y apego y Sakura… con los mismos sentimientos.

Sakura la ama, aunque ese amor ya debe ser en pasado pues Ino ha dejado de existir.

—La amabas—rugió él, prendiéndose de sus labios y besándola ferozmente—Es pasado, Sakura. Ámame a mí.

—Sasuke—murmuro, dejándose llevar por el momento y devolviéndole todos los besos.

Ambicioso, empieza a tocar sus senos. Sakura pronto lo aparta y le da una cachetada.

—¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¡¿Frente a Ino?!

Y eso… colmo a Sasuke.

—Tienes mucha mierda en esa cabeza—golpea su frente y retrocede ante el manotazo de Sakura— Suficiente. Para mi es suficiente.

La está dejando.

Ella lo ve alejándose. Dejándola. Comienza un llanto desgarrador, pero Sasuke no voltea. Él ya tuvo suficiente.

Trata de comprimirse, él la abandona como Ino. Ella se quedara sola. No quiere estar sola.

Toma su cartera y saca de allí una pequeña arma de fuego. Su idea en un principio no involucraba a Sasuke, solo a ella acabando con su vida y reuniéndose con Ino.

Es egoísta.

Lo sabe.

Pero ahora no quiere dejar a Sasuke, no quiere que él la deje.

Quiere a su felicidad.

—¡Sasuke!—grita rompiendo su voz. Totalmente fuera de sí—¡No me dejes!

Se volteo y abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido. Sakura le apuntaba en el pecho con esa arma.

—No quieres hacer esto, Sakura—camina lentamente—Dame eso.

Sakura duda. Cuando extiende su mano con el arma Sasuke pretende tomarlo. Ella reacciona de repente y se apunta en la sien.

—Sakura, no hagas algo estúpido—asevera, acercándose más.

—No es estúpido—susurra, viendo borroso por las lagrimas—Tú me haces feliz. No seré feliz si te vas.

—Pensé que me odiabas…

–Te odio—abrevio y él bufo—Pero me haces feliz—le vuelve a decir.

Toca la punta de sus pies con sus zapatos, él le saca aproximadamente una cabeza y por ello cuando tomo su arma Sakura lo abrazo, pegando su cara empapada a su camisa.

Sasuke sonrió, ella es tan molesta.

Él sabe lo que debe hacer. Es mucho para él, enamorarse es algo que no esperaba en este momento de su vida. No soporta la idea de amar. No es algo bienvenido.

—Sakura—dijo bajo, beso su frente y correspondió su dulce acercamiento—Te amo.

Fue cuestión de segundos.

La empujo fuerte, echándola sobre el césped.

Con ojos lacrimosos Sasuke jalo del gatillo.

Sobre su sien.

Sakura vio como pequeños pedazos color sangre vuelan al aire.

Grita cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke cae al suelo.

…

—Ella es

—Sí… ella.

—Pobre. ¿Sasuke era su novio?

—Shu… No lo digas alto, te oirá.

Trata de ignorar los murmuros.

Paso cuatro meses del suicidio de Sasuke, aun así todos seguían hablando de ello. Se debía más que nada porque él era un alumno problemático para los maestros y conocido por su actitud de Don Juan.

—Se dice que fue por Ino. Su novia muerta. No soporto vivir sin ella, por eso lo hizo frente a su tumba. ¿Es un romance trágico?

—Yo escuche que su prima lo volvió loco—le dice la otra, desaprobando su teoría.

—¿En serio? Esa Sakura no parece ser ese tipo de chicas…

—Pero lo es. No te engañes.

Sakura piso fuerte y se quedo estática en pasillo. Todos volvían a murmurar entorno a ella.

Retrocedió y pego con su palma la pared rozando la cara de la chica quien la acusaba.

—Tienes razón—pego su rostro sobre su cachete—Debes temerme por ello, te puedo llevar a la locura ¿no?

La chica chillo y Sakura sonrió.

El toque de la campana salvo de más tortura psicológica sobre la pobre chica.

…

—Hola, lamente molestarte. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sakura lo vio bien, pelo rubio, sonrisa sincera, ojos azules que inundan su ser…

—Sí, claro.

—¿Ino Yamananka era tu prima?

Sakura sonrió al sentir el deja vú.

—Sí, lo era.

Naruto sonrió compungido y la abraso sorpresivamente. Él de pie y ella sentada.

—Mis condolencias—la soltó y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente—Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo conociste a Ino?—Se atrevió a preguntar nada más porque nunca vio a ese chico, ni Ino le hablo de él.

—Éramos compañeros de salón, solo que yo viaje a mediados de años por incovenientes familiares. Volví este año porque quiero terminar mi colegiatura aquí ¿Sabes? La clase esta cambiada, hay otro ambiente y …

—¡Hey! Hablas mucho—le dijo la rosada, riendo ante la cara de perdón que ponía el rubio.

—Lo siento.

Ella movió su mano y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Sakura-chan—ella frunció el cejo, no le gusto el toque de familiaridad que ya adquirió el rubio. Además ¿Por qué le seguía hablando?¿Sabia su nombre?— También lo siento por Sasuke. Escuche que eran pareja.

Un golpe duro llego a su estomago, invitándole a tener arcadas. Aún no entendía porque Sasuke se suicido de esa manera. Pensaba tanto en eso, culpándose.

Este inicio del año escolar fue duro. Tantas cosas le sucedieron en solo meses. Y la muerte de Sasuke durante los exámenes finales en noviembre fue algo casi mortal. Ya que lo peor era revivir los momentos al cruzar por el colegio, cada esquina tenía su toque. Especialmente la sala de música.

No respondió a Naruto, solo lo vio directamente con los ojos lacrimosos. Él tenía la mirada vaga a un costado.

—¿Conocías a Sasuke?—con su quebrosa voz pregunto.

—Sí, éramos amigos de infancia. No puedo creer lo que paso.

De pronto todo tomo claridad para esta mente machucada. Es perfecto según ella. Naruto es un vínculo. Una ruta nueva a su felicidad.

Sasuke estará feliz por ella e Ino también.

—Naruto, luego de clases espérame en la sala música. Tengo algo que mostrarte—le susurro en confidencia tomándole de la mano y soltándolo cuando en maestro llego.

Antes que él pregunte que es el maestro grito a la clase para que tomasen su lugar.

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

Pronto encontrara la felicidad. Será feliz de vuelta.

Solo espera que en esta ocasión no se le muera su nuevo amante.

…

_O.o_

_Yo no tengo palabras. Este one-shot nació viendo programas policiacos- aunque no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribí- ya que mi imaginación saco otra cosa del tema… ¡ni se parece siquiera un poco a lo que imagine en principio! Iba a ser algo más morboso y rosa, pero a medida que escribía desechaba lo que tenía pensado y quedo "esto". Espero- sinceramente- que les haya agradado, aunque es una lectura muy sádica y enferma jejeje_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Paz_

_;)_


End file.
